


Our Little Girl

by Xathia



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Multi, Multiship, Polyamory, drinking as an escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia
Summary: Sasha Crawford is the older sister of Leo and Alyn Crawford, and works under their Uncle in a tightly competitive club business. It's not unusual for business competition to end up out drinking together, but Sasha has a different dynamic with Giles and Sid. When the media out the relationship, and it costs Sasha her job, what will the trio do?
Relationships: Giles Christophe/Original Female Character(s), Giles Christophe/Sid Arnault ¦ Lloyd Grandier/ Oroignal Female Character(s), Sid Arnault | Lloyd Grandier/Original Female Character(s)





	Our Little Girl

Sasha wasn’t even sure how she’d ended up at the bar on a work night. She wasn’t one for attempting to socialise with her colleagues, while she glanced over at her rather drunken co-workers who were hitting the liquor and dance floor somewhat hard. A smile and she sipped at her fancy cocktail, a set of eyes were tracking her and burning into her as she turned back to the bar. 

The bartender who was lingering nearby was definitely up Sasha’s street. Dark blue long hair, a cocky smirk and eyes that she could easily drown in as the man finished attending to another customer before approaching her. 

“Could I convince you to drink a mystery cocktail?” His tone told her everything she needed to know, and Sasha was already squeezing her thighs together. She trailed her tongue over her lower lip, pretending to be thinking before giving him a seductive smile. 

“Maybe you can,” she slowly replied, dropping her eyes back to her now empty glass and trailing her finger over the rim. “But I need to speak to Giles Christophe,” she smiled, the name a murmur off her lips and made the male freeze momentarily before he pressed a buzzer under the counter. Sasha thought nothing of it and watched with interest as the bartender began to mix her a unique drink. She assumed it was a bar speciality, like most places and designed to draw in the public as her co-workers left the bar in a cluster. She wasn’t missed, and it made her smile and relax before the glass was placed before her. 

“Strange how they don’t seem to be missing you,” a new voice made Sasha jump, and send her empty glass flying as the bartender saved her fresh cocktail from joining the same fate. 

A hand to her chest and the woman was trying to not let the situation get the better of her. “You certainly know how to make yourself know,” she replied, turning around to face the owner of the voice. A handsome man that knew how to read people, his eyes were roaming her face, and there was a spark of recognition, while the bartender was cleaning up the mess from the broken glass. 

“I understand you asked for me,” a business tone now, as they shook hands.

“Sasha Crawford,” her surname made the bartender tense and glare at his colleague from behind her back. “We spoke a couple of days ago. Please accept my apologies for not advising sooner I would be here, the circumstances were beyond my control,” as the woman was already getting her purse out. “I assume you are Giles Christophe.” 

“Indeed,” Giles confirmed as he studied the licence and card. Sasha was savouring the cocktail, trying to distinguish the different ingredients in the conversational silence before a swift nod of his head and the woman was handed back her items. “Please, follow me, I will show you around and explain the house rules.” 

Sasha knew how to make an exit, the bartender wasn’t the only one watching her. Half the bar was enjoying the way she swayed her hips before the pair disappeared out of sight. 

The bartender passed the time, as usual, baseless flirting with anyone who showed him some cleavage or wanted the attention as he poured the drinks in an attempt to get the tips. It was usually successful, but everyone had their misreadings, of course. Then the two-hour mark began to pass about the time that anyone would be resurfacing. 

The red buzzer was flashing silently next to the till which told the male that his presence was required in the manager’s office downstairs. There was no way of knowing how long it had been going off, but customers always came first as the bartender tapped the nearest co-worker on the shoulder and mentioned that he was taking a break. It was always code, and the staff knew better than to do anything but act like he meant what was said. 

He pressed his staff card to the card reader next to the door engraved with ‘Private Lounge’. The door was always locked to anyone trying to get through, and many would always try to gain access naturally. Drunks were almost ingenious the bartender mused as he ensured it clicked shut behind him. It was waved off as a staff area, which it could be classed as the bartender humoured himself, passing by the break room where all of the staff’s possessions were safely kept. Then he kept going down the stairs. 

It was a corridor lined with lockable doors, and thick enough walls to ensure that secrecy was vital. There was no way of peeking in, and the only way to get in and out was through finding a staff member to gain access. They all had buzzers in them to notify the office manager that they had finished, but the majority of the activity occurred in the enclaves. The ample space was made into semi-private areas, filled with a combination of oversized beds and couches. It was a strict policy about what had to be conducted behind closed doors and what was allowed in such an area. The members’ entrance lead from a side street, most people didn’t want to be seen to be in a bar to then go to the private area, so it was always designed with subtly in mind. Especially since this was the real money maker for the bar, and everyone knew it. People would pay vast amounts of money for the privacy offered by the lounge area, especially as the sound of leather hitting skin often permeated the air. Though it was the canoodling that would seem to excite people the most, as the bartender finally reached the manager’s office. 

Giles’ name was engraved and coloured on the frosted glass panel, though that was only to give the illusion that it was as businesslike as possible once you stepped through the doorway. A single knock and the bartender let himself in. 

He was more than a little surprised to see Sasha perched on Giles’ knee behind his desk. She had a sultry smirk on her face, and Giles’ hand was resting on her shoulder after trailing her hair over her other shoulder. It was taking everything in the bartender to just glare at the manager, and he kept his distance. 

Then the smell hit the man. 

She was aroused. 

She was squeezing her thighs slightly and sitting tightly as though Giles had already been playing with her, and then arranged her as he liked. Her pupils were dilated to the point her red irises were nearly obscured, and her nails were digging into her skirt. 

“Sid, I’d like you to meet our little girl,” Giles broke the tense silence with the announcement and drew the focus of the bartender onto the male. 

“Have you lost your mind?” the bartender was encroaching towards them. “She’s the heir to the competition-” 

Sid was prepared to grab Giles by the shirt collar until the woman coughed for their attention. 

“Please, I stand to lose everything if this gets out,” Sasha calmly stated. “If it gets leaked that I’m sleeping with the competition, then my career is gone. I will be in ruins, and I will never bounce back from that because I’m a woman and I’m meant to have all repressed sexual needs,” she pointed out, already tapping away on her phone after Giles had gently pushed her to stand off his lap. “No company will take me in because I will create headlines with that scandal, and men will just use it as an excuse to deny a woman a chance to show them how to do their jobs properly,” Sasha only stopped as she stood in front of Sid, and then pulled him down by the tie for a heated kiss. She was nipping at his lip until the beast inside awoke. He pulled sharply on her hair, demanding obedience as she was pulled flush against him. 

A cough from Giles was the only thing that stopped the display, and then he beckoned Sasha to him with a lone finger. 

The kiss was softer but just as domineering. He had her head tilted back, allowing him the access he wished. 

It had been far too long since Sid had seen Giles show anyone some form of affection, the man was starved of human touch, and it was as though he had found the perfect puzzle piece for now as Sasha’s arms were loosely around his waist. “Sasha has already signed the contract regarding membership to the Lounge, she should have also shared her calendar for availability with us both. Cancellations at the last minute may be inevitable, given her role as deputy CEO of course,” Giles ran off while stroking the woman’s hair. His business talk and his actions were polar opposites as the bartender smirked at the scene. 

“You understand that taking us both on is something no one has truly managed before?” Sid teased the female, tilting her head up and allowing her chestnut locks to fall over Giles’ exposed skin on his arm. 

“I’m sure that will change,” Sasha smiled, every ounce of belief in herself before Sid claimed her lips again, eager for another taste. 

***

Giles picked up his phone, checking it for the umpteenth time that evening before he was already opening the messaging app after unlocking it on automation. He opened the conversation chat with Sasha and paused before tapping out a few words. 

It’s been forever, Princess.

He would be lucky to get a response within 24 hours at the moment, but her instant response caught him completely off-guard. 

Sorry, Master. Big ass legal case involving my brother. 

It made Giles chuckle before the next message popped up on the screen.

I miss you and Daddy too xxx

The words caught his attention entirely and ceased the world around him. He missed the sound of Sid knocking, the door opening and then the noises of the leather sofa groaning under the weight of the other man. It took a physical interference of Sid turning and tilting Giles’ head to give him a kiss for the manager to realise that his boyfriend was even present. 

There had been a set routine with Sasha over the past several months. She would be present at least three times a week, her need was as strong as theirs, but the past few weeks had been hell. Sasha had suddenly cancelled, and it had been impossible to get a straight answer off her until now. Her younger twin brothers were both renown for being polar different but still fantastic heads of business. To hear that one of them was involved in a legal case should have made Giles happy, but it was stressing Sasha out, so it had the opposite effect. The problem was that both of the men had tried various forms of release, but it didn’t have the satisfaction as when Sasha was involved. Giles also figured from her texts that she was just as frustrated before Sid sat back down on the sofa. 

“She’s still tied up at work,” the manager announced, sitting back in his chair and unable to look his boyfriend in the eye. He had brought up her calendar again without realising, he couldn’t get Sasha out of his mind, but then noticed that there were some changes to her agenda. “She’s booked out until Sunday evening now.”

“It’s a race to see if you burn out first, or she does,” Sid replied bitterly. “She works more than you do, and I’ve heard you leaving the flat at stupid o’clock in the mornings as well. I know she’s on your mind as much as she’s on mine if you’re doing that.”

The blush on Giles’ cheeks told Sid that he had hit a target even as the manager was trying to ignore the bartender who was now fidgeting against the leather and trying to hide how tight his jeans were. He was recalling the last time all three of them were in here, and how silky her hair had felt in his hands. 

“She’s the first one who has been able to just meet and do everything without it phasing her. She just knows when to behave and when to be a brat. It’s the missing puzzle piece that we’ve been looking for without realising,” Side continued, glaring at the seemingly oblivious male. 

“We just can’t go and kidnap her for sex,” Giles frowned before closing the calendar app and trying to take his focus anywhere else. “That would go down as the biggest scandal in recent history.”

“No, but we could ask her to move in with us,” Sid was staring at him, the manager could feel his eyes on him, but he was still refusing to look at the man. 

“Oh yes, that would go down brilliantly,” Giles’ tone was cutting as he finally looked at Sid. “Asking the deputy CEO of our main rival company to move in, and then expect it to not be picked up by the gossip rags?”

“You can’t tell me you don’t feel the same way about Sasha as I do,” the bartender knew how to attack, and the manager reverted his gaze. “Right, silence as normal,” Sid’s voice was bitter before he promptly got up and left the room, presumably to return to working behind the bar. 

The space was keenly felt by Giles, but his practicality as a manager wasn’t going to let him give in to his emotional needs. He ignored all of his emails, closing the application down and focused on the growing pile of paperwork that had accumulated in the past few days. He couldn’t let his emotions run the business, it would ruin them. Payroll was due next week, and that would be his priority. Member accounts would always need to be billed as well, various people ran on monthly payments, and some were prepayments as a deposit to cover themselves, or they had contracts. He had several spreadsheets open, and then the system to upload to ensure that all the staff would be paid as he cross-referenced the timesheets and the schedule for the past four weeks. 

Giles frowned as his office phone rang, picking up the receiver and then grabbing his mobile as well. 

Three missed calls. The notification was obscuring a photo of Sid and Sasha, the former kissing the latter on the cheek and none of them had been wearing a stitch of clothing if the manager remembered correctly. He couldn’t admit to anyone that Sid was right about how he felt about Sasha. The realisation had come to mind after the first few days without seeing her. His mind would continuously wonder about her, what she was doing at that moment, and if she was taking care of herself properly. He managed to even annoy himself by opening and closing her schedule five times in half an hour. 

He didn’t want to spend his life with anyone else. He wanted Sid and Sasha. They both understood his moods and his needs, and they just accepted him for who he was completely. 

“Giles, are you actually there or did you just knock the receiver off the phone?” Sid snapped, but there was something in the background that caught his attention. 

“Yes,” Giles’ response was clipped, but the bartender knew best. 

“It’s Sasha-” Sid began. 

He didn’t get to finish, the phone had been replaced, and no one had seen him move so fast. He flew past the rooms and up the stairs to the bar, and practically took the door off its hinges. Sasha was in Sid’s arms, snug against his chest and the manager could smell the alcohol from her across the room as he approached them. His heart was aching to see her like this, she was never one for drinking heavily, her pleasures were taken with the boys. 

Her attention was on Sid as the relief flooded the expression of the bartender at his boyfriend’s approach. 

“Hey Princess, what do you think you’re doing?” Giles’ voice was soft, stroking her hair and tucking it behind her ear as her bright red eyes locked onto him. His chest was bleeding for the woman, he could see the pain and hurt in her gaze as he gently pulled her in the direction of the office. “Let’s go downstairs.”

She was putty in their hands as Sid ended up carrying her down the stairs. The staff had been given the look from Giles, and they would know better than to say or do anything, and then they took the inspiration to distract the customers inside. 

Sid had found the first room that was unlocked, and carried the woman in. She had lost the fun part of her drunkenness and was now starting to look a little green before she bolted into the attached bathroom. Giles and Sid shared a look, before taking a glance about the room and noticing that the water pitcher was empty. 

“I’ll get that filled up, and then you go back to the bar and make sure no one is talking about her,” Giles instructed, already turning around to leave the room. Their customers hadn’t ever seen Giles in such a state, and some of them gave Sid knowing smiles as he tapped his nose and they nodded in response before he flew up to the bar the second that the manager returned to the room. 

Sasha was being stubborn about the door staying closed. Giles could hear the retching sounds echoing off the porcelain bowl as he waited patiently for her to wear down. 

“I’ll text you when I’m done,” Sasha’s throat was raw from the sounds of it before Giles had a staff member bring some ice down to chill the water. 

“Not a chance, just let me in princess,” the manager was trying to get her obedience, and he knew she had stiffened at the use of the nickname, and then the click told him that she had flicked the lock off. 

The bathroom tiles were cool against her heated skin, and Giles had even taken to shoving her head under the shower with cold running water to try and help her sober up a little. Sasha was dozing against his shirt, her makeup smeared across the crisp, white fabric after she had finally run out of things to throw up. Giles didn’t even know how much time had passed until Sid came in. 

“Closing time, how she doing?” He asked, his chin gesturing to the woman. 

“Sasha?” The manager nudged her, only to be greeted with a variety of mumbling, telling both men that she was fast asleep. 

“I already checked her file for the address, she wouldn’t tell us for a reason,” Sid grimaced. “She lives with Uncle Crawford.”

“Well then, I guess someone’s sleeping on the couch,” Giles gave a tight smile as he carefully picked the woman up, trying to make sure that he didn’t disturb her. 

***

Sasha was sound asleep on the sofa after Giles had lowered the woman onto the furniture. She had snuggled into the plush pillows as Sid was smirking in triumph at the manager, recalling the domestic they’d gotten into over buying the oversized piece. Giles rolled his eyes and placed her phone on the side table next to her after silencing it, before turning his attention back to his own device. 

He was scrolling through social media, mostly to ensure that the three of them hadn’t been caught and photographed. It was the last scandal that Sasha needed right now. She looked so young and scared in her sleep, she was at her most vulnerable, and Giles couldn’t help but feel as though he and Sid needed to be the ones who protected her. 

“Care to share?” Sid’s voice made Giles jump before he realised that the bartender had him already enclosed in his arms from behind, his face buried in his hair as the manager was trying to ignore the blush that was on his face. 

“I’m just worried about her, that’s all,” Giles was trying to keep his front cool, much to the annoyance of Sid. A low growl was the sole warning the man had before his boyfriend was aggressively kissing him, forcing him to turn around in Sid’s arms before he was pinned to the wall. The two were unable to stop, they needed to feel each other before the sound of a camera click made them pause. 

Sasha had a soft smile on her face, sat up on the sofa, her elbows on the back of it and phone in hand as she chuckled to herself then she was doing something as the two men approached. 

“I needed a new phone background, I noticed you two both had photos of me being kissed by the other, and I was feeling left out,” she teased, showing them the heated photo before locking her phone to stop them both from removing it. 

“Princess,” Giles was already kissing and biting at her neck, his voice a low growl and demanding her submission as Sid encircled her from behind. 

“Anything for you, Master,” her mewl was virtually lost to the squeal as Giles simply couldn’t wait any longer. Sasha was in his arms as the manager vaulted the sofa, pinning both of his partners to the cushions. Sid’s glare was adorable, though he was soon distracted as Sasha pushed her ass against the bartender’s hips, wriggling furiously on purpose as Giles resumed a thorough kiss of the twisty woman. 

Her shirt was swiftly discarded, along with her skirt. It left her perfectly exposed in a matching satin set, and silky feeling thigh high stockings as Sid was already cupping her bra. He was using the material to tease her nipples, knowing that Sasha would always be desperate for them to touch her as her back arched into him. Giles had to bite her ivory skin, his teeth sinking into her collar bone with a desperation to mark her, and unable to hide his excitement that she wouldn’t need to hide it anymore as his long fingers were teasing her slit on the outside of the satin. 

“Please,” her voice was wrecked with a pleading that made both their cocks pulse. “Please, I need you to touch me, both of you,” she gasped as Sid was already sliding down to cup her ass. They didn’t need to say a word to each other, as the bartender had turned Sasha’s head, tasting her eager kisses and meeting each other with a dominance that was turning her to liquid. The material was their favourite, it was almost as though it was fated that she would end up here with them that night as the past few weeks of lack of contact was coming to a head with Giles. 

The panties went flying, left somewhere in the room as the manager had undone his trousers enough to free his throbbing cock. Sasha’s leg was pinned back to her chest, leaving her defenceless against Sid underneath her as he was thrusting a couple of fingers in alongside Giles’ relentless and swift pounding. They had talked endlessly about this, and Sid was murmuring dirty words into Sasha’s ear as he added a third finger. 

“She’s loving whatever you’re doing,” Giles grunted, pulling the woman straight into his lap. He had her firmly pinned to him and kept in place, thrusting up hard into her while he was biting her nipple through the bra. 

“Are you ready, little girl?” Sid’s voice was dark, grazing his teeth over her neck and lapping at all of the marks they had already made. 

“Please, daddy, I need you both,” Sasha was breathless and had to be pinned against Giles as Sid chuckled at the use of the pet names. 

“Remember to breathe then,” a soft nip to the nape of her neck, before she whimpered at the loss of contact from Sid’s fingers. “And behave,” he warned, before Giles distracted her, his finger and thumb on her chin. His frown was responded with an innocently worried look, his thumb lifting to brush over her lower lip as a strangled moan escaped from the woman. 

“Breathe,” Giles repeated, using his ‘master’ voice on purpose. He needed to keep her focus on relaxing, or it was going to get painful. He wasn’t surprised to feel the lubed up cock brush against his, lube was a common thing around the apartment since the two never usually knew when the mood would strike. 

Sasha’s eyes were in danger of losing all sight of her red iris as her pupils were virtually fully dilated in lust. She was wriggling her hips slightly as the two men couldn’t believe it was finally happening. It was essential to not rush at this stage, mostly for Sasha’s comfort since her pussy was stretched further than ever, though the toys they had been using had been a little help at least as the woman was biting her lip. Sid’s hand had snuck around to her neglected clit, his fingers slowly teasing the nub as Giles was trying to hold off his orgasm. Any movement would set him off at the moment he felt, but he knew that the bartender definitely had other plans as Sasha was tilted forward for Sid to set the pace. 

“Make sure you ask before you cum, little girl,” the bartender was using his deep voice on purpose, Sasha was long gone as her hips started to rock against the movement of one of the men. 

“Fuck, Sid,” Giles was trying to hold it in, but his boyfriend definitely knew he was too far from the smirk on his face. “I’m… ah!” Giles’ nails were digging into Sasha’s hips as he needed to just pound into her, filling her with cum around both cocks. Sid was purposely trying to overstimulate him with his own movements, lapping up the whimpering mess their girlfriend was pooling into. Sweat was pouring off them all, and the room was already stinking of sex. 

“Please, please, Daddy, I need to cum,” Sasha was shaking, squeezing the life out of both cocks that were currently stuffing her. 

“Mm, just a little longer,” Sid’s voice was gruff, he was finding that reality was overloading his imagination and to feel Giles’ cum was too triggering. “Fuck, are you going to cum on our cocks little girl? Like the little slut, you are for daddy and master?” 

“Yesyesyesyesyesssssssssss!” Sasha’s body arched violently as her spasming cunt couldn’t stop anyone from cumming. Giles was moaning at the overstimulation, fidgeting furiously under his partners as Sid was pounding mercilessly into the woman. 

It was a sweaty tangle of limbs, and all three of them feeling a lot less wound up as Giles was already trying to get up. 

“Give it five minutes, it won’t hurt anyone,” Sid muttered, his face buried in Sasha’s neck while the woman was practically asleep on Giles’ chest. Giles was laughing to himself as he realised why Sid had insisted on leather for the material, it was a lot easier to clean sex stains off than fabric. 

***

Giles was stroking Sasha's hair. She was resting with her head on his chest while he was settled on the sofa. A makeshift bed had been made after the clean up from their earlier activities, a sheet now covering the leather cushions and a thin blanket was thrown over their legs to maintain an air of decency. She was dozing and clad only in a share PJ shirt that had gotten shrunk in the wash and no longer fit either of the boys. 

Sid stormed out of the bathroom in only a towel, muttering angrily at his phone while water was still dripping down his abs and back. Giles sighed until the TV remote was snatched up, and the news channel was now the focus of the two men. 

Sasha was nudged to open her eyes as her brother's name grabbed all of them. He was looking no different than when he was managing the bar, something of a shirt and waistcoat but there wasn't a tie, and the first several buttons were undone. Leo looked pale, he clearly had been disturbed and appointed as soon as Sasha was stripped of her position the previous night. 

Her nails were digging into the palms of her hand as Leo opened his mouth on the screen. 

"Thank you all for your warm welcome, I am certain that everyone has heard the frankly ridiculous rumours surrounding my sister's sudden departure. I do not care for her name to be tarnished because people need gossip. Sasha's leaving was to allow her to move on with her career, there was no scandal and anyone who tries to manufacture one will find themselves with Crawford Industries Limited legal team in contact. There are no hard feelings involved, and we wish her all the best as she moves forward with her life. I am opening for questions," his smile was lethal, he was going to tear into the first person who dared to be stupid. "Yes?" He pointed to a particularly well-known slimeball, who made it his business to try and destroy any woman in power. 

"So the photographic evidence of Sasha Crawford on a date with your main competitors at The Crown, specifically, the owner Giles Christophe, are you saying that she isn't involved with them?" His voice was nasally and made every attempt to make himself look better than he was as the focus and tension were batted back to Leo. 

"There is no known photographic evidence, and I believe that neither company has exhibited any changes that would come from Sasha's social life. In our business, it is more than a little common to be rubbing shoulders with your competition, so photographic proof that the two were seen together is nothing that can't be explained," Leo's smile was the most devious thing about his reply. His red eyes were focused on the slimy male, who was scowling furiously as he scribbled some notes down. "And I will remind you that any …. Implications of such things will come under as libel against Sasha Crawford and Crawford Industries. Besides, I know many people are adept at Photoshop these days to try and make some quick money." 

The tone was clear as Sasha was starting to get a little hopeful, but the reporter would just be running something anyway. 

Sid was already dialling to get through to their lawyer as Giles tried to sit Sasha back on his lap, the woman had crawled to the edge of the seat in anxiety. She was chewing on her lip before jumping the second his hand touched her shoulder.

"You aren't alone," he softly reminded her.

She took him by surprise. 

Her head was buried into his chest, her arms wrapped around him as the questions about Sasha continued to drone on in the background. The slimeball had set enough doubt about things going among the others, and everyone was questioning if the photos were real, and she had left to join the competition, then would it not harm the family? He could feel her shaking as the tears poured out, his heart was aching for her. 

"I believe I have already answered these slanderous questions," Leo's voice was icy, and Alyn was now standing next to him in the background as Giles' arms squeezed some reassurance into his girlfriend. "Sasha Crawford devoted her life to bettering Crawford Industries, such photographs of her with any other individuals are part of her social life which was nothing to do with the business. She was the epitome of professional, her social life was sparse and secondary to the business. We saw no effect on our business before her departure, profits were above expected, and there was no change in our competitor's business either. There are no grounds for your slander and libel, consider this press conference over," Leo was frowning. Worry was evident in his eyes, no smirk on his face, and he was more than a little swift to leave. 

"Robert is on call if we need him if the reporters continue this way," Sid's voice made the pair jump, before bending over the back of the sofa and planting a soft kiss on Sasha's head. "We also need to arrange for your things to be collected."

"I don't want to talk to him," the woman's voice was muffled by her face being pressed into Giles' shirt. 

"It would be best to approach your brothers actually," the manager corrected her, massaging her head. "We could even agree to meet halfway between The Crown and The Throne. So it's all neutral territory," Giles came out with as he was already fishing around for her phone on the table behind them. 

Then her mobile started to ring. Alyn's face was on the screen as Sid passed it to Sasha with an expectant look. 

"Hey." 

"You saw the conference, I presume?" Alyn was exhausted from playing to their uncle's whims. 

"Yes."

"Leo's already had the servants collect all your personal things together," her brother sighed before Sid was gesturing for the phone. "And I suspected a couple of people would like to hear things on the speaker at least."

"Stop all thinking alike," Sasha sighed, taking the phone from her ear and pressing the icon on the screen. "So we just need a spot to collect my things from?"

"Leo's snowed up right now, you know what Uncle Aubin is like. He has one pace and one set of expectations," Alyn wasn't one for mincing his words at least, and that was probably the main reason he didn't still live with their uncle. "What the hell did you do?" 

"Those photos made their way to his desk, where I was having lunch at one restaurant with Giles and then a different date with Sid at another spot, and he told me how he should have known he couldn't trust a woman," Sasha murmured after an extended pause. "I bet those photos are the same ones that Slimeball Jones was talking about in the press conference."

"Possibly, we don't know. If they get released then Leo has already told Uncle Aubin that he will prosecute on your behalf," her brother confirmed, she could see him shrugging without a care. "Neither of us gives a damn about who you date, but you know we have to do the proper introductions in time."

"I was trying to keep my social life private for a reason," she mumbled. "And let things quieten down a bit before all five of us are seen in public. We'll just be adding fuel to the fire if we're photographed so soon after my departure," Sasha was trying to reason. 

"No, we're coming over to The Crown with your things tonight and having dinner all together," Alyn decreed, making the trio stop instantly. A soft chuckle over the phone broke the silence. "It means it stops things being dug up a second time as well," he stated.

"That is true. We will close off a section of the bar as well, to ensure some level of privacy," Giles nodded. "We will see you this evening." 

"Later," Aly n's voice was slightly lilted, as though he was relieved about his sister now before the three of them all exchanged looks.

"Well, we need to take someone shopping," Giles smiled, a perfect opportunity to spoil Sasha at least. 

***

Sasha had been at the mercy of Giles’ teasing all day. 

They hadn’t needed to hide and make sure they weren’t seen, Leo’s threats were then bolstered by Sid’s lawyer contacting ‘Slimeball’ Jones to explain that Crawford Industries could sue, and then Sasha could on a personal level. Word spread fast among reporters, but it didn’t stop the occasional social media photo snap. 

The clothing shop they’d been in had asked for a selfie with some of the merchandise for promotion purposes. They hadn’t been expecting Giles to go through exactly what was meant by the ‘promotion’, and it was whittled down to a post on social media with a ‘guess who popped in today?!’ to try and promote the image of the company. Sasha agreed before Giles could say anymore, and had her arm looped around Giles’ waist and the sales assistant who had been with them the whole time. It was all smiles, and the shop staff gave Giles knowing looks as Sasha then did a personal selfie with the young woman as her boyfriend paid up the tab. 

Her long locks were held up in a thick ponytail, jeans and an oversized t-shirt that she’d stolen from Sid’s closet when neither male was looking, of course, Sasha looked too at home as Giles was watching her flick through the TV channels. She was waiting for her boyfriends to be ready, they had the staff cordon off enough of the bar and already arranged for food to be made to cover the twins' tastes. 

“Are you getting changed, princess?” Giles nuzzled into her hair from behind, unable to hold back from feeling that she was truly there with him. 

“No, I wanted to drag you both down to my comfort zone,” Sasha giggled, her fingers threading through his violet locks. 

“I wouldn’t last five minutes with your brothers if you don’t change,” Sid growled from the doorway. Sasha smirked, not moving from her spot on the sofa and continuing to shower Giles in her affection and touch even with Sid quickly approaching. “Sasha,” his voice was gravelly and low, his fingers resting on her thighs and digging the seams of her jeans into her skin. “If you don’t change, you aren’t cumming for the next week,” he growled, making Giles part from the female with a knowing smirk. 

“Fine,” she pouted, sliding her fingers down Giles’ arms, pausing their descent to play with the slightly damp ends of Sid’s dark blue locks. “Only because you plan to fuck me senseless next time I wear it,” she smirked and went to stand up. 

She gasped, flush against the bartender as he was kissing her hard. He was dominating her before letting her go, that sexy smirk that had her hooked from the first time she saw it in the bar. 

“You two need to be illegal,” she complained, pouting as the two men were chuckling at her retreating form. Tonight was nothing formal, mostly the collection of Sasha’s personal items and her brothers trying to scare the two men into treating her like a princess, which Sasha knew too well as she came back out in a top that Giles had picked out specifically for her. Her lips were curved which told the manager that she’d picked it on purpose too before already strolling towards the door. “My brothers won’t wait to come and gatecrash!”

True to her word, the staff behind the bar were all looking very tense with Leo leaning against the bar and trying to flirt with anyone that moved. Alyn standing next to him and looking incredibly stiff. Though the faintest of blushes of embarrassment could be seen if you looked close enough before Sasha had her arms hooked around both her brothers and brought them down to her level. It was an endearing scene as the staff were watching as much as the two men. Giles’ cough broke the spell woven before he smiled slightly at everyone present. 

“Shall we go and sit down? I’m sure it will be more comfortable,” he gestured towards the large cordoned-off area. 

“Sir, are the rumours true then?” One of the older bartenders had grabbed Giles by the crook of his elbow. “We’ve had all sorts come in and ask questions-”

“All will be revealed at tomorrow’s staff meeting,” he frowned, immediately lifting the hand off his sleeve. “And make sure we don’t get inundated with being photographed tonight please.”

Alyn was his usual surly self, frowning almost constantly while Leo took it upon himself to torment Giles out of the stiff image he presented. Sasha was laughing, and Sid was nearly always joining in with Leo’s teasing. Then the plates were all cleared away, and Leo settled into a more formal posture. 

“I’ve been shown the photos that led to Uncle Aubin dismissing Sasha,” he opened. “In some of them, it’s easy to pass it off as coincidence given the industry and proximity of both clubs, but then there are others where you are kissing and hugging. Which can’t be passed off,” Leo explained, playing with an empty shot glass. “We all know who took the photos, but we can’t prove it just yet to prosecute him for anything. And you know what the public are like, they want to know everything about someone’s life because they have money.” 

“Part of me wants to thank him, but he forced our hand to get to this,” Giles was tilting his head with a frown, already beginning to think about who was on their membership list that could possibly help. 

“So, what’s the plan then?” Alyn was normally straight to the point, bringing focus to the fact that they weren’t here to plan to catch a slimeball. 

“She moves in with us. We’re looking for a bigger place for a permanent fixing, but our penthouse is large enough for the time being,” Giles noticed that Sasha had dropped her head a little, blushing at the fact. 

“Let’s not insult them by asking for specifics of things,” Leo laughed. “Just know that we have more than enough experience at chasing off boyfriends and we did it very successfully as teenagers-”

“Not that successfully,” Sid smirked, leaning forward with an interruption. “I came back and it just took me a few years.”

“What?” Sid was grinning broadly at the sound of four voices of surprise and all the focus on him. 

“Lloyd Grandieur-” he began. 

“Fucker! I TOLD you!” Leo slammed his hand on the table and starting laughing. “I said you were familiar,” he grinned broadly. 

Sasha was glaring at the bartender, a brief fling as kids and under the name, his adoptive parents had chosen to keep him safe from his real ones. Now he had the muscle and money to own his name instead of cowering behind a shield. 

“Well then, you got a taste of what twelve-year-old us could do,” Leo corrected himself, smirking broadly as Sasha resigned herself to being surrounded by men trying to chest beat for the evening.


End file.
